Somewhere I Belong
by Jeklnskinsgrl
Summary: GrimaOC. Two people who don’t belong find each other. Rated R for later chapters.
1. How it started

Imagine if you will, how different your world would be if just one thing were to change. What if America never broke away from England? What if Gore had beaten Bush? Now imagine that every possible change, or variable, does exist and did happen, but in a different reality. Every possible out come happening but somewhere else.

Again imagine someone being born in one reality but meant to live in another. Someone living their life knowing they don't belong where they are but not why. What if they found a way to transport themselves to where they belong?

Ceara was born in her reality in the year 1986. She led a semi-normal life with her family and went to a normal high school where she was an outcast because of her high intellect and for being a Wiccan. At school she was tormented and at home she was ignored. Her only solace was a book given to her by a kind family member before she died. Ceara found a kindred spirit in one of the characters and even cried for him at his death. He was an outcast like her, no one to care for him in a world he did not belong. Then a thought came to Ceara.

She would create a spell to take her from her world to one where she would belong. Not knowing where she would be sent, Ceara packed a bag with her most favored belongings, including the book. After her parents went to sleep she cast her spell. A bright light surrounded her and she felt as though she were floating.

Soon the light faded and she could feel the warm night wind around her. Ceara looked around at the beautiful night landscape when a great, dark structure blocked her view. She stood there for several minuets just staring at it. She couldn't believe it. Ceara smiled as she stared at what would soon become her temporary home, the tower Orthanc.

Two months after coming to Middle Earth, Ceara had become a servant of Saruman. He was astonished by her knowledge of current and future events in the land, not knowing about her book. He also found Ceara's powers, which had grown to surpass his own, curious. He gave her the freedom to roam the tower and Isengard as she pleased. Ceara never once regretted leaving the world of her birth and was very pleased that this was her rightful home.

Several months passed and soon a new year was upon them. Ceara spent much of the year learning how the year and countries of Middle Earth were set up. For twelve weeks she never left Saruman's library, save to eat and sleep. When he wasn't busy, Saruman talked with his unusual guest about how she came to this world and how she acquired her powers.

Shortly before Ceara's twentieth year, her second in Middle Earth and two months before the hobbits set out on their journey, Saruman called her into his great hall. There she met Grima Wormtongue for the first time. His appearance was much like that which she had read only more corpse like. He stood out of reach behind Saruman as if afraid to be hit. He flinched as Saruman began to speak. Here is where our story begins.

I own nothing here except Ceara. Grima and the other's aren't mine. I have been given nothing for this story except a little twisted pleasure. This story is based on a dream I had and is not a mary-sue. Also Ceara means sorrow. This will hopefully have long chapters so I won't be updateing often. Please enjoy.


	2. One Month Before Theodens release

I do not own LOTR or any of the characters there in. I'm just a lonely girl who wants to see her lonely guy get some action.

Chapter One

"Ceara, though the knowledge you possess would serve me well here, your leachcraft is needed in Rohan. You have foreseen Gandalf break my hold over Théoden. You shall ride to Edoras within the hour with Grima and strengthen my hold."

"As you wish, my Lord." Ceara bowed. "You have been most kind to me since my arrival. I shall do my best to please you."

An hour later they set out together towards Edoras. Ceara was not use to riding a horse for a long period of time, so half way to their destination they stopped. Grima unloaded some food and they ate in the shade of a near by tree. Several times Ceara found Grima staring at her.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"Why did you come to Middle Earth?"

"To find somewhere I belong."

They finished eating in silence and then continued on to Edoras. As they rode, Grima told Ceara how to act once they arrived and what to say about her past. She was a leach from the far reaches of Gondor, come to help King Théoden back to health. Most of the journey they were silent and Ceara rested her head on Grima's back, her arms wrapped around him for stability. She had nearly fallen asleep; lulled by the sounds of the horse and by Grima's musky scent, which was a mix of sweat and sandalwood, when Grima announced their arrival.

Ceara looked up. In front of her was a high gate, above which were numerous roof tops. Above them rose Meduseld, Théoden's great palace. The gate opened and they rode in. Ceara noted the hatred and fear in the eyes of the villagers they passed. _What must they think of me_, she thought. _ An outsider riding with the Kings advisor whom all distrust_.

"When we dismount I shall escort you directly to your quarters. If anyone speaks to us along the way, remain silent, I shall speak for us both. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good. I will show you around after dinner tonight. Until then remain in your room."

After they left their horse in the stable, Grima took Ceara to her room along with her belongings. Ceara was stunned by the simplistic beauty of her room, which held only a bed and a table near a fireplace. The bed was covered with deep brown furs and there was a fur rug near the fireplace. She sat down on the bed and ran her hand over the soft fur.

"Make yourself comfortable. I will bring you your dinner when it is time. Until then, remain here while I make sure the servants and others here know about your arrival."

With that he was gone. Ceara busied herself by unpacking her belongings and when she finished she took out her book to read. She opened to her bookmark and stopped. The page was blank. She flipped through the book to find many pages were blank, including the one with Grima's death. She checked more and more pages before something caught her eye. Ceara watched as words began to appear.

'Ceara sat on her bed, book open in front of her. She stared spellbound as words began to show on the once blank page. _What is going on_, she thought.'

Ceara quickly closed the book and put it at the back of one of the desk drawers. She spent the hours before dinner wondering how her coming here had changed so much.


End file.
